Trailer theft is wide-spread, especially at rodeos. Horse trailers can cost over $100,000 and have human staterooms which may contain jewelry and other valuables. It is important for a woman to be able to lift and secure the trailer wheel lock because the husband may be riding or in the case of a marina, fishing.
It is felt that the wheel chock approach is the most efficient. A modern wheel chock system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,553 (1993) to Duncan. Two triangular-shaped chocks are slid against the respective front and rear sides of the tire. Next, a coupling bar between the chocks is aligned, latched and padlocked. The coupling bar is located below the centerline of the tire. Therefore, the device can be foiled by jacking the axle and tire over the chocks and driving forward. Nothing prevents the chocks from disengaging from the tire, and the vehicle could be stolen without the use of torches or cutting tools.
An early wheel chock invention is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,548 (1970) to Jeppeson. Jeppeson teaches a pair of wheel chocks tightened onto the tire with chains. A hubcap guard is also supported by the chains. Installation is complex and dirties the user as she adjusts chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,071 (1972) to West discloses a pair of wheel chocks centered on a hubcap shield. A vertical locking arm engages the top of the tire. Installation is moderately complex since five interlocking parts are used plus the padlock. Also, transporting and storing the system is clumsy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,724 (1987) to Raine discloses a modification of the West design having an adjustable length stem to secure the chocks and upper engagement arm. The device is costly and complex.
The prior art does not teach or suggest a simple cost-effective two-piece wheel chock system. The present invention offers a two-piece wheel lock solution. Each cradle half has a handle. The device covers above and below the tire centerline so it cannot be foiled by raising the tire. Adjustable blocking chocks allows one system to fit multiple size tires.